Freedom08
Freedom08 is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Pennutoh and decorated by a lot of people. It is a decorated version of Pennutoh's Spicy Layout #8. It was originally set to be verified by Metalface221, and then by BlackWolfJake, who had quit Geometry Dash at that time. (He is famous for popularizing the layout back when his name was still Temporum.) The actual verifier is now Golden. It is XL in length, with nearly perfectly synced and very difficult gameplay, and is very fast-paced, hence the song Freedom Dive, an extremely fast-paced song. The level was popularized by BlackWolfJake (then Temporum) and then Knobbelboy when the level was finished. History It is suggested that this section be revamped. Freedom08 is considered to be one of the best synced levels in the game, and BlackWolfJake's video claiming it to be so has racked up almost 100,000 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH--2zWol6Y It was revealed that Metalface221 would be decorating the rest of the beginning that Pennutoh did not decorate, as well as the first drop. It was also revealed that EndLevel would be decorating the second drop. However, something happened, and the level became a decoration mega-collaboration level, with the level being extended from the original layout to use the entire song. The level was completely decorated (or at least uploaded to YouTube) on July 25, 2018. Then, on August 13, Knobbelboy released a video that showcased the finished decoration of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ9Bwk7p8Mg&t=85s On August 28, Golden announced that he is set to verify Freedom08. In the video description, he estimated that the level is around top 20 difficulty. In the comments section, Npesta explained that Golden already has 23% on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH4UkS21PlQ On October 17, Golden achieved a new record of 45%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DakuOKjXL_I On January 14, 2019, Temp released a video that showcased his finished part in the level. In the video description, he explained that this is his best work he has ever made, and that he replaced Zanna83's second part because of its bad gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXQKByENR7k On February 4, Golden achieved a new record of 61%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ3gs5HScFk&t=19s Gameplay *'Onnikonna (0-3%): '''Start *'Pawe (3-6%)' *'Borto (6-8%)' *'Pennutoh (8-13%)' *'Metalface221 (14-16%)' *'Zanna83 (17-20%)' *'Nemphis (20-21%)' *'Prism (22-23%)' *'Enlex (24-27%)' *'Pennutoh Again (27-33%)' *'Bianox (33-37%)' *'Angryboy (37-41%)' *'LeocreatorX (41-45%)' *'Johou (45-48%)' *'Avakai (49-51%)' *'Failure444 (52-54%)' *'ShowtimevonParty (54-58%)' *"Transition" (58%): It's what it is *'Sminx (58-65%)' *'Pennutoh's Buffer Part (65-66%):' Explicitly says "Amazing Buffer Part by This Dude" and includes Pennutoh's cube *'MrLorenzo (66-69%)' *'Altin (70-74%)' *'Psynapse (75-77%)' *'InsaneGFW (77-80%):' Bunch of portal teleportations *'Temp (80-84%)' *'Nico99 (84-88%):' Has 3 Strips of squares in the part *'Allan (88-91%)' *'Pokechatt (92-95%)' *'It's Pennutoh Again! Wow! (96-97%)' *'The End (+ Knobbelboy's Art) (97-100%):' A lot of names of people in this level + Pierre Face + "Freedom08" with Verified by Mr. Wide (Golden's nickname) at the end + thicc GG. Trivia * This level has 25 participants, including Knobbelboy who fixed the bugs of the level. * The 08 part of Freedom08 is because of the ''Pokemon move Dive is HM08 in Generation 3. The level song is called Freedom Dive, so it fits together. ** Pennutoh did not reveal this immediately, leaving people to speculate for a few months until he revealed it. * EndLevel had decorated a part of the level, but was replaced by Failure444 for being a "bad part". * The level is one of two upcoming demons with the song FREEDOM DIVE by Xi, the other one being Freedom Dive by SrGuillester, AZuLer4, and Knobbelboy, although this level is largely thought to be dead. * The level says it "Verified by Mr. Wide", but Mr. Wide is not a real person but rather a joke, much like in ATMarbl, and it will be verified by Golden, also the verifier of ATMarbl. * The level was originally called "Freedom Chair," a reference to Pennutoh's unusual love of chairs. ** Chairs are also in the name of Cadrega City and Cadrega Mode. (Cadrega is chair in Vulgar Latin.) ** This is also a reason why there is a chair in Pennutoh's second part at 27% in the background. * Temp recently built a part, replacing Zanna83's second part, as it was famous among the team for having the worst gameplay in the level by far. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels